her secret untold
by kami-kun
Summary: while attending an all boys school Ashiya is discovered but not in the way your expecting. will the one who discovers her keep her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note~**

**This is pretty much the first part of the story up until they play soccer. I may leave some things out and may add others. This is not only my first hana-kimi fic but also my first fanfic period. So I hope you enjoy =D**!

____________________________________________________________________________

'_ack, late on the first day of school!!! how could I let this happen?_' I thought as I rushed towards my class desperately trying to rewind time. I was so lost In thought I didn't notice I was headed right for someone till it was to late.

I ran full force into his chest and was knocked on my butt. A deep blush colored my cheeks. I looked down to pick up my thinks trying to hide the blush.

"Ahhh!! S-Sorry!!" I stammered piling my things into my arms.

"You sound like a girl." he said bluntly.

This only deepened the blush on my face. Continuing to look down "No, I'm a guy silly. This is an all boysschoolwhyelsewouldibehere?" shoot I was getting nervous and my words were running together. "Im late, I have to go!!!!" I yelled over my shoulder rushing to get out of there.

I slammed open the door. "Ashiya, Mizuki!! Im a transfer student from America!!! sorry im late!!!"

I was out of breath and was about to explain why I was late when the teacher said., "Ah, yes, Ashiya. Welcome. Everyone this is Ashiya, Mizuki a transfer student from America. Please make him feel welcome." the teach smiled and me. "Oh, and Ashiya?"

"Hai?"

"Try to remeber to bring your school bag to class with you next time." he said

"Oh, haha, I have that ri..." I looked down at my hand. '_AAHHH!!! I must have dropped it when I ran into that guy!_' almost before I could finish my thought something hit me on the head.

"You forget something?" I looked back to find that Sano Izumi was standing behind me holding my bag. '_How did he...HE MUST HAVE BEEN THE ONE I RAN INTO BEFORE_!!!'

I grabbed my bag and apologized. "Sorry for running into you!" my head was bowed and I was flushed.

"Don't worry about it." he said brushing past me to take his place at his seat.

I walked to my seat and found that Sano sat not to far away. '_Yay!!! I get to sit close to him._' I was so happy I almost started jumping. I took my seat and started thinking about how I should talk to him.

Class got over and I decided to tell him I wanted to be friends.

"Um...Sano?" I felt happy to be talking to him.

He looked up at me "yeah?"

My words came out in a rush. Like they just fell out in one big heap on the desk. I didn't even have time to plan them. "I like you a lot and I want to be friends!!!"

His eyes widened only a fraction of a degree and he stared at me blankly. '_Did I say something wrong?'_. "sorry but im not into that kind of stuff." he said grabbing his bag and leaving the room. The realization of what just happened hit me. '_Oh, my, god!!!! he thinks I'm gay!!!_'.

I sulked for a while until I found the office. I walk in and grabbed the key to my room and headed to the dorms. '_Great now he's gonna hate me. I bet he'll never want to talk to me again. No! Don't think like that! You just have to explain the situation to him. He'll understand!' _I argued with myself until reached my door. I opened the door and the he was sitting at a desk. '_He's my roommate?!?!?! great this is my chance to straighten things out!'_

"Sano, about eariler. All I meant was that I want to become friends with you. I don't have any interst in that either." _'I probably sound like an idiot!!!'_.

"Yeah, sure".

'_Oh my gosh did he just agree to be friends!! This is so great!!'_.

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and ready. Until I saw problems. '_Im rooming with a guy how am I going to keep my secret when I have to change. Maybe ill use the time he takes to shower. I better hurry then I don't know how long he'll be.'_ I jumped out of bed and started getting dressed as fast as I could. I finished fixing my shirt as soon as he opened the door.

School went by pretty quickly. I met someone new. Nakatsu.

"Hey, Mizuki. You play any sports?" Nakatsu asked.

"No, not really, I do a little tack but nothing fancy."

"Well I have a question for you."

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**sorry I** **have to change POV'S so im just going to end this chapter here. Please review. Actually this is kinda just the beginign and it's a little boring so I wont ask you to review till next chapter. Thanks for reading updating ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note~**

**sorry the first chapter was so boring. I'll get into it more after I finish the soccer scene. Please stay and read. Normal POV.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

"Well, go ahead, ask." Mizuki said not really paying attention.

"Play me in a game of soccer and we'll see how good your footwork is." Nakatcu said dribbling a soccer ball between his feet, looking nonchalant.

"Um,okay. But that wasn't really a question." she replied.

Nakatsu dribbled the ball to the middle of the field, waiting for Mizuki to catch up. She caught up to him and stood ready.

"On your mark," Nakatsu looked up at her smiling confidently. "Get set." he paused looking back at the ball. "GO!". he yelled.

Mizuki got the ball and was trying to dribble it past Nakatsu when he accidently elbowed her in the gut. She let out a pained cry. Nakatsu quickly turned around and nailed her in the face with his hand. Mizuki stumbled backwards before doubling over in pain. Blood was dripping from her nose and split lip. Nakatsu fantically tryed to help her up when Sano jogged over.

"I...he...I, well.. I'M SO SORRY!!!!" he stuttered frantically. Tears were leaking from his eyes like rivers. "Mizuki im so sorry, I was trying to ...and then....OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Here let me help you." Sano said offering his hand to her.

"No, im the one that hit him. I should take hi.." Nakatsu was cut off mid-sentence.

"No. You've done enough damage here." Sano said icily. Grabbing Mizuki's hand he gently pulled her to her feet.

She winced when he grabbed her arm and hitched it over his shoulders. Her gently wrapped his arm around her waist. He helped her walk back to their dorm, leaving Nakatsu a blubbering mess in the middle of the field.

Mizuki's heart was beating like a hummingbirds wings. '_He's holding me. Even if he doesnt know it, this is more than I could dream of._' she thought as his arm tightened around her, keeping her from falling. When they reached the dorm Sano opened the door and gently set her on his bed. She winced in pain again as his arm left her side lightly brushing one of her bruises.

"Stay here," he said looking at her sympatheticly. "I'll be right back, im going to grab the first aid kit." he stalked off to the bathroom leaving Mizuki alone for a minute.

He came back with a first ad kit in one hand a wash cloth in the other and a look on his face that Mizki didn't understand. He walked over to her and before she knew what happened he had slipped her vest over her head. She now only wore a button up shirt with her tie and her denim vest underneath. There were many cuts in the material of the shirt and her pants were coated in dirt.

Sano took the wash clothe and wiped off her face, cleaning away the now died blood the dripped from fer nose. He gently wipe at her lips trying not to press to hard. Mizki shuddered as she imagined him tracing her lips with his figure. He had removed the blood and dirt from her face and started to undue her shirt when she jerked away.

"N-no, i-it's alright...I mean i-I alright." she stammered.

"Come on ashiya, if I don't clean your cuts they will get infected." Sano said reaching for her shirt again.

"No!" Mizuki said clutching the collar of her shirt.

"Im not going to hurt you." he grabbed her hand and pinned it at her side.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**will sano find out Mizukis secret. Wait till the next chapter to find out. ^.^ please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note~**

**I know my chapters are short. I will work on making them longer but im just getting started so you'll have to put up with me till I get the hang of this. Sorry again. Normal POV**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

A deep blush rose to her cheeks. She was scared as his hand found the buttons on her shirt again. Roughly placing a hand on his chest she struggle to get of out his reach. '_He's going to find me out if he takes my shirt off!!!_' she thought frantically.

"S-sano," she gulped trying to keep her voice steady. "I-I'm f-f-fine really." she looked down to hide her rose colored cheeks.

He didn't respond as he began to unbutton her shirt. He had got the first 4 undone when he looked up at her confused. She blushed a darker red and slapped his hand away.

"Its gonna get infected if..."

"I know," she cut him off, "let me go take a shower..." she pushed away from him and headed towards the bathroom.

She turned on the hot water and let it sooth her sore body. The steam cleared her head as she thought. '_That was close...way to close. I have to be more careful or ill be found out and then who knows what could happen._' she sighed. '_This is going to be really tough. I never thought about how hard it would be to keep my secret while shareing a room.'_. wincing as she scrubbed the cuts to make sure no infection set in.

Mizuki jumped when she heard a knock at the door. '_Shit...I don't thing I locked to door!!_'. the handle on the door clicked and her heart skipped a beat. She quickly squatted facing the wall, so to hide her body. The dorr open slowly as she heard a hesitant voice.

"Ashiya....are you okay?" looking around the door he saw the back of her body. "You've been in here for quite a while."

"Y-yeah...im okay I just got a little dizzy," she sat as still as she possibly could. "I'll be out in a second...." a wave of dizziness hit her as her adrenaline spiked. She felt ready to faint.

"Okay..." with that Sano tunred and left shutting the door behind him.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding her world began to even out. She slowly stood up and turned off the water. Feeling a cool breeze raise goose-bumps on her arms she quickly grabbed her towel and began to dry off. She slipped a short sleeved shirt and part of shorts on. She headed out into the room to find Sano looking rather worried as his new roommate wobbled over to his bed. He stood up and helped Mizuki to the bed.

He softly pushed her onto the bed and grabbed to first aid kit searching for something. Finding what he wanted he grabbed Mizuki's arm and looked to her for her nodded slowly and he began to smear a medicated liquid on her arms. It stung causing her to pull away.

"It's okay Ashiya it'll make it feel better in a minute." he said grabbing her arm again and continuing to apply to liquid.

When he finished the he grabbed a few band-Aids to cover some of the more serious cuts. Slowly he reached for her face and smeared a little bit of liquid over her split lip. She shuddered. Placing a hand on her cheek, he slowly slid it up to her forehead. Her cheeks grew hot. '_Wah!!! I'm supposed to be a boy. This shouldn't phase me...should it?_'. Seeing her cheeks go red, Sano began to worry.

"Are you sure your alright?" he looked genuinely concerned. "Your cheels are red and you seem to have a slight fever. Maybe you should rest."

"No, no, im fine I promise," Mizuki said standing up. " I should ju.." her words faded out as she fainted.

Sano quickly stepped forward and caught her slim, fragile body.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**again I apologize for the short chapters. Im still working on it and im going to start work on chapter 4 as soon as this one is posted. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note~**

**um......yeah. I will try to make this chapter at least a thousand words. OH!!! and I need some suggestions as to when Mizuki should be found out. Should it be sooner or later? Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!!! Sano's POV.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

'_His body is so light and soft. Almost....almost like a girls_,' I thought as I caught Ashiya. '_Ah! No! What are you thinking he's a boy!! But....NO!!!!_' I was having an internal war. Ashiya looked so much like a girl. I had an easy time picturing him in girls clothes. He would look so cute. '_Ah no!!! again he's a boy! Stop thinking like that. Its not right!_' I cursed myself for letting my mind conjure up images of my new 'male' roommate as a cute defenseless girl.

Suddenly I realized I had been holding him longer than necessary. I quickly pulled the blanket back on my blanket back on my bed, laid him down, and pulled it back up to his chin. I stared at his sleeping face for a moment, again caught up in thoughts of him in women's clothing. I silently cursed myself and tore my eyes away from him. I grabbed my school bag, deciding to attend the rest of my classes. I could leave him alone for a while. He would be alright on his own.

I entered my English right as the bell for the next period rang. Leaving as quickly as I entered, I headed for science. I couldn't pry my mind from the sleeping boy in my dorm. '_Why am I so worried about him. I shouldn't care. I don't even know him.'_ I sighed as I trudged to my next class. I wasnt paying attention to where I was going and ended up running into someone. The last someone that I wanted to run into. Nakatsu. He turned around to see what hit him.

"Oh! Sano, how is Mizuki?!?! is he okay?" hysteria was dripping into his tone. His voice was getting an octave higher with each word. "I feel horrible! I can't believe that happened! Please te..."

"Nakatsu!!! shut up! Please." I cut him off. He was getting louder and it was giving me a headache. "Ashiya's fine. He's in my room resting as we speak." I was having a very hard time keeping my voice even and calm.

Just as Nakatsu opened his mouth to say more the bell rang again, signaling the beginning of class. Crap I had already missed two classes and now I was late for science.

I opened the door to a very pissed off Mr. Karu. He glared at me and pointed me to my seat. I sat down as quickly as I could trying not to get him even more ticked off. As he settled into his seat he tried to immerse himself in his work. He stayed concentrated for about five minutes before he found his thoughts wandering.

'_Science is so boring. Why do we have to take notes? Mr. Karu is not a fun teacher, he always assigns way to much work. How does he expect me to keep up with all of this. Sure im an A grade student, but this is just ridiculous....I wonder how Ashiya handles all this work, especially because he's from America. Does he understand any of it. How did he learn to speak Japanese so well? Wonder what Americas like._' I sighed as my thoughts once again wandered to Ashiya's sleeping form on my bed. '_Is he okay? Should I go check on him when class gets out? Why do I care so frickin' much ab...._' my thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Karu practically yelled my name.

He cleared his throat and continued now that he had my attention. He asked me a question I had an outstanding answer for and that got him off my back for the rest of class. As soon as my mind was free to wander, it did just that. I tried my hardest to keep from thinking about anything that had to do with Ashiya. It was a lot harder than it should have been.

As my last call ended, I found my self jogging back to the dorms. I was eager to see Ashiya, actually I was kinda hoping he was still asleep. Just in case he wasn't I decided to stop and get some drinks. I grabbed a couple cans of peach juice and headed towards the room. I hesitated at the door for no reason. Was I afraid of walking in on him in the nude? What was wrong with me. Getting angry at myself, I shoved open the door with to much force, I knew this because I could hear Ashiya gasp when it hit the wall.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said walking in. "I, uh, I brought you some juice."

I hesitated as I held out the can for him to take. His face lighted up and he read the contents of the can.

"Peach juice is my favorite!" he squealed taking the can from my hand before I had time to think. "Thank you!"

Before any of this really registered his arms were around my waist. '_What? What's he doing?_ _Is he hugging me?'. _he was indeed hugging me. I didn't know what to do, but before I had to make any decisions he let go and went to sit in the middle of the room. Popping open the can of peach juice he leaned back to take a drink and...

**SPLASH!**

It spilled all over him, and the look on his face was priceless. I tried my hardest to conceal my laughter. I started to snicker. Finally I collapsed to the ground shaking with laughter. I laughed so hard tears were rolling down my face and my sides ached. Ashiya looked up at me worried. He quickly set down he can of juice and hurried over to me soaking wet. He bent down in front of me and had the strangest look on his face. It only made me laugh harder.

"Um...S-Sano? Are...you okay?" he looked worried again.

"Y-y-y-yeah...immmm f-f-fine." my words sounded choppy because I was laughing do hard.

"Are you sure... I mean your crying."

His assumption drove me over the edge. The tears ran faster and my sides felt like they were going to split from the exertion. "M haha Mizuki no ha c haha crying hahahahaha!"

"Oh..." a deep blush colored his face as he realized as was only laughing.

'_Why the hell was this so funny? Why can't I stop laughing? Was it because I havn't laughed in so long? I feel like an idiot right now. Maybe if I take some deep breath I can calm down._' I thought desperate for some much needed air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note~**

**first of all I would like to thank KaYasHi-HeArtS-08 for her encouraging reviews. Any reviews are greatly appreciated. And to clear up a question asked to me in one of my reviews no this is not based on any of the dramas (I haven't watched them before .). Like I said I am working on making the chapters longer. Thank you for reading ^.^!!! Mizuki's POV**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

I leaned back to take a drink and it spilled all over me. Out of nowhere I heard snickering and the full out laughter. I wondered what was so funny, but suddenly the laughter turned into crying. Sano had tears streaming down his face and he was clutching his side as if he were trying to keep himself together. I was really worried.

"Um...S-Sano? Are...you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Y-y-y-yeah...immmm f-f-fine." he said. He sounded like he was choking on his words.

"Are you sure... I mean your crying." I stared at him wondering what I should do. '_Should I try to comfort him? Would that be to weird for a guy to do that? Agh!!'_ my thought were interrupted by him doubling over. Tears ran down his cheeks like waterfalls.

Thinking that I had only made the problem worse I was about to get up when he choked out, "M haha Mizuki no ha not ahahaha c haha crying hahahahaha!"

"Oh..." was all I could manage. I felt like a complete idiot. A dark blush colored my face, my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

I sat there in front of him for a minute as the laughing fit continued. Sitting deep in thought I didn't even realize when the laughing had stopped. The next thing I knew I was being grabbed into a tight hug. '_Is this normal for guys to do?_'. my blush deepened and I prayed that this moment would never stop. Without even realizing it I melted into his hug, and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Oh, man. I haven't laughed like that in such a long time," he said sitting down and pulling me closer. "Thanks Ashiya." I peeked up at him to find a beautiful smile set firmly on his lips. I smiled back.

Just as I was getting used to the sound of his heart beat, he wrapped an arm around my neck and began to tousle my hair. '_I guess it is a little weird for two guys to hug for very long...'_ I thought in disappointment.

He grabbed a few strands of my hair and looked at me questioningly. "What kinda hair is this for a boy?" he lightly teased.

"Hey! My hair is just fine!" I shot back a little to defensive.

He lightly chuckle and wipe the tears away from his face. "Alright, alright, I didn't mean to upset you princess."

He had an adoring look in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was real or if he was just playing the part but I let it get to me. "Don't call me princess!!!! I am not a girl!!!"

Quickly pulling away from his hold on me I went over and grabbed my peach juice. I heard him chuckle lightly at what had happened only moments ago. I shot him a cold stare before pulling the can up to my lips to take a drink.

"Ashiya.."

"What?!" I said harshly before he could finish his sentence.

"Maybe you should take a shower and change. You not in the best condition right now and being wet will only make it worse." he picked up his own drink, that he had dropped in all the commotion, and began to drink it. A evil smile played over my lips, one that he luckily didn't seem to notice.

"Alright." I said slowly heading for the bathroom. he had turned around and was shutting the door to the dorm. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. Surprise hit him like a nuclear bomb. He yelp threw his can and fell all in the same second. Unfortunately for me he fell backwards. He landed on me with a grunt, and I let out a muffled cry. The can of juice that he let go of came tumbling down, hitting the floor with a soft thump. '_ dammit I was hoping to make him spill his juice on himself...so much for that plan_' I sighed.

"Ah! Im sorry Ashiya." he smiled. A faint chortle escaped his lips. He turned over and was now only centimeters away from my face. My breath hitched as I imagined kissing him. All I would have to do is lean forward and close the almost nonexistent gap that taunted me.

All my fantasies came crashing down when he slowly pulled away. He placed one of his hands on my chest and pushed himself up into the sitting position. My face burned red hot as his hand lingered there. My chest burned through the denim vest where he touched me. I wanted to reach up and slap him but that would have been out of character. I quickly jerked away rolling to my right. The sudden movement caught him off guard and he fell. What wasn't expected was the fact that I hadn't rolled far enough and his face landed on my breasts. '_Shit!!! this is really bad he's sure to find out now!!! I may be concealed but im still soft! Ahh!!!_'I was having a mental melt down.

**____________________________________________________________________________ **

**hehe. The next chapters is in progress. That's all im going to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note~**

**it may start taking me a little longer to upload because I want to start on a new story. Not that I have lost interest in this one. I'm still having a blast writing I just thought I would let you know incase the uploads start to slow down. Please enjoy anyways. Sano's POV.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

He pulled away catching me off guard. My hand that was resting on his chest was supporting most of my weight, and to have him pull away so quickly sent me to the floor. The only problem was that I didn't hit the floor. I ended up right back on his chest. My face smashed against it. Its was soft and warm. '_Mm. He smells so good, and he's extremely soft._ _Its almost like he has breasts, its so comfortable. I don't want to get up._' without realizing it I snuggled closer to his chest and it seemed to adjust like a down pillow. '_Mmm_' I sighed again to myself. I hadn't even realized I was being weird until I heard a 'eep' escape Ashiya's lips.

I quickly pulled back and looked at his flushed face. He was so....cute. He looked at me with a mixture of confusion, anger, and worry sprawled across his face. That's when a thought hit me. '_He's a girl!!! that would explain everything. I_ _know I_ _haven't know_ _him...her very long but..._' my thought were interrupted by my own words.

"You're......you're a girl aren't you?!" I gasped in surprise. I didn't have to ask to know the truth.

"N-no...im not..." I shushed her by putting my finger to her lips. Those soft perfect lips, so round and supple. Suddenly I had the urge to lean forward and capture those lips with my own.

A wave of heat rippled through my body, setting my senses on edge. Her smell was so delicate, not like other girls. There was something different about it, something that was enticing. The sound of her voice, even though it couldn't be heard at the moment, was enchanting. It was like you couldn't stop listening to her even if you wanted to. Her looks were beyond words in that very moment. Wanting to know the taste of her lips was no longer an urge. It was a need.

I leaned forward, not paying attention to my surroundings. I was totally caught up in the moment. Sliding my hand from her lips to her cheek, I could feel the heat burning under my touch. I was mere inches from bliss, when a knock at the door brought all my senses back to normal. I froze were I was. Our noses were almost touching and Ashiya looked like she was going to faint. I ripped my eyes away and glared daggers at the door and whoever was behind it. I was going to give them a piece of my mind for ruining this moment. It could have been the only chance I had. Ashiya probably wouldn't talk to me after all that had just happened.

The knock on the door grew louder, more impatient. Dropping my hand from her face I jumped up and opened the door. Standing on the other side was the worst person possible. Nakatsu. He was defiantly the last person I wanted to talk to right now. I gave him a cold stare that made him jump back a little bit, but before I could unleash my anger on him, Ashiya wiggled her way in front of me and gave him a warm smile.

It shocked me. '_How the hell could she be smiling at him like that after what he did to her? She's going to be sore for at least a week!! And she's smiling at him?!?!?!_' I wasn't paying attention to the conversation they were having, it was to much that they were even talking. I could feel my facial features rearrange when I heard Ashiya say my name so softly I almost missed it. My face dropped the hard angry mask and softened up as she looked up shyly at me.

"Right Sano-kun?" she asked.

'_Sano-kun? Where did that come from?_' "Um....right what?" I said looking at her a little confused..

"You cleaned and tended to my cuts." she said facing Nakatsu again.

"Oh...uh...yeah." I said caught up in the memory of trying to take off her shirt. A faint blush rose the my face as I realized why she hadn't wanted me to. Lost again in thought I only caught part of the conversation as it turned the exact opposite way I wanted it to.

"Why don't you come in for a while. Im still a little tired so I'd rather sit dowm." Ashiya offered walking back into the room. Nakatsu followed hesitantly, afraid to walk past me. Once he had done so he loosened up and began to relax. He sat beside Ashiya as she picked up her can of peach juice once again and finished what was left. Watching her intently I suddenly realized that she was still wet from the neck down. I reached up and tentatively touched my face. There was a soft sticking sound as I pulled my fingers away. My blush deepened a little bit as I realized my face was sticky because I had landed on Ashiya's chest. There conversation was light so it didn't seem like I was eavesdropping when I cleared my throat.

"Nakatsu you should probably be on your way out now." I said giving him a 'you-better-listen-to-me' look.

He hesitated before he answered. "Um...okay. I'll talk to you at dinner Mizuki, bye."he smiled at her and hurried out of the room.

Before I could say anything to Ashiya, she stood up and headed for the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and I picked up one of my books to keep from thinking about her being naked on the other side of the door.

I was lost in the book when she stepped out of the bathroom with her hair still wet.

"Ahem...S-Sano you can go take your shower now." she said smiling at me.

"Oh, thanks." '_I guess maybe she doesn't hate me. If she can still smile at me like that, then I guess it will all be okay._' I thought as I walked into the bathroom. As I closed the door I saw something on the counter. It was something made out of denim, but obviously nor jeans. I picked it up to see that it was a vest that was wet and sticky. '_This must be what she uses to hide her chest._' I felt my mind wondering down the wrong path.'_Wonder how big her chest really is_...' I sighed '_ack!!! don't think about that!!!_'. I tryied to let the hot water clear my head as it ran down my body.

I heard a timid knock on the door and turned off the water. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Um...sano....I left something in there that I kinda need to get." Ashiya said softly to the door.

"Ah....hold on." I quickly jumped at the nearest towel and wrapped it around my waist.

"Kay..." I opened the door and let her in. She looked at my body and blushed a crimson red. Quickly averting her eyes, she grabbed what she came to get and was out the door before I had time to turn around. I chuckled to myself as I shut the door. I took off the towel and began to change.

At dinner things were okay. Ashiya was talking animatedly to Nakatsu and Noe. As for me I was lost in thought until suddenly being trust into the conversation.

"Ah!! That sounds like a lot of fun!!" Ashiya cried excitedly. "You're coming to right Sano?"

"What?" was my uncaring answer.

"Your going to come with up to the ocean, right???" a slight pout formed on her lips as she looked at me expectantly.

I couldn't resist her. "Uh, yeah...but..." I started.

"But what?" she said the pout becoming more pronounced.

I returned it with a knowing smile. "Are you sure that's a good idea with your...uh, condition?" I was referring to her gender.

"I'll be fine. If anything the salt will help heal my cuts right?" ugh. She didn't get it at all. I guess I'll have to keep a close eye on her.

I sighed. "Yeah I'll be there. When are we going?" I asked looking around the table. I stopped when I noticed Nanba-sempia sitting with us. He was the one that replied.

"This coming weekend. Is that okay with everyone?" he said standing up.

"Hai!" everyone but me said in unision.

"Is this going to be a dorm thing?"I suddenly really didn't like this idea.

"Yes, it is." with that he turned and left.

I sighed again, thinking about how troublesome this was going to be for me. Then again there was absolutely no way I was going to let careless little Mizuki out of my sight anytime soon.

**____________________________________________________________________________ **

**hehe. Its getting interesting now...but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens. Thank you for reading and I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Please revivew!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note~**

**thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Also let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters. Sano's POV**

____________________________________________________________________________

When dinner was finished we dumped our trays and headed back to the dorm. I followed a few steps behind Ashiya so I could admire her without her feeling weird. She wobbled a little from exhaustion and her little from started to fall forward and she didn't try to catch herself. I rushed forward and grabbed her waist. She stopped falling forward and instead shifted her wait and relaxed against my chest.

"Ashiya? Are you okay?" I was starting to get worried about her.

"Mmmm." she mumbled at me.

"What?"

She groggily lifted her head and looked at me through glazed eyes. "Mm tired." she said falling back into me again.

I held her for a minute, but she made no move to walk on her own. I decided I would carry her to the room. There was nothing wrong with that. As I leaned over to pick her up she stiffened.

"Mm fine, I cn walk by mself." her words were so heavy with sleep it was hard to understand her. she pushed away from me and started to walk. Letting her feet drag she took off in the wrong direction and ran into the wall. "Mmmmm!" she cried cupping her hands around her face and falling on her butt.

"Ashiya, just let me carry you. It's not that big a deal. And besides in the state you're in you'll never make it back to the dorm alive.

She grumbled something incoherent and looked back at me. The look on her face told me that she wasn't to happy about having to be carried but I didn't care. I walked over to her and bent down in front over her. She lazily grabbed my shoulders, hoisting herself up onto my back. Standing up I adjusted her and wrapped my arms around her legs.

As we neared the dorm I heard a soft snoring coming from behind me. Ashiya had fallen asleep on my back and im pretty sure she was drooling. She whimpered lightly and tightened her grip around my neck making me gasp in suprise.

"Sano..." she whispered my name in my ear. I shuddered not just from the chill of having someone blow in my ear, but also because the pleasure it cause me to have her saying my name. Adjusting her again I reached for the door of our room and threw it opened. I walked over to my bed and tried to set her down. She tightened her grip on my neck. I pulled her around so I was holding her bridal style. Warm breath tickled my face. I tried to set her down again. She pulled closer to me, snuggling into my chest. I shuddered. Unconsciously she laid her head on my shoulder and pressed her lips against my collar bone. A cold chill traveled up my back followed by a burst of heat.

"Mmm...Sano." she muttered again. Her lips parted on my skin as she spoke. I felt like I was on fire. My senses were once again on edge and I needed to feel her lips against mine. I was over whelmed with emotions and I wasn't thinking straight. I harshly dropped to the bed. I was laying on top of her, her arms still securely around my neck. She stirred beneath me. Her eye opened slowly still glazed like before.

Her mind caught up with her soon after her eyes opened. She assessed her situation for a few seconds before struggling to get free of my grasp and weight. I didn't let her move. I so badly wanted this and I couldn't let it go when I was almost there. Untangling her arms from around my neck, she briskly placed them on my chest in an effort to push me off. It was only a half-hearted effort, like she didn't want me to know that she really wanted this too. I leaned closer and instead of being greeted by warm lips, I found a cold fist in my face.

"Ow!!!" I yelled rolling off of her. My hands shot to my face to evaluate the damage. "Ashiya!" I looked at her crossly.

"I'm the one that should be mad....what do you think your doing trying to kiss me like that?! Are you gay?" she was breathing heavily.

'_Wait....did she just ask if I was gay? So....she still doesn't know that I know she's a girl? But I told her that I knew! How could she not no that I know? Is she trying to talk me out of thinking she's a girl?_' this battle went on for several minutes as I tried to sort out why she thought I was gay. As I fought internally with myself, Ashiya headed to the bath room to change. She brushed her teeth and walked back out only to ignore me and crawl into her bed on the top bunk.

"Night Sano." she grumbled from above me.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**I need more reviews. Oh and I posted a new story. Its not a Hana-Kimi fic though. Go to my profile to check it out. Thanks for reading ^.^. until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note~ **

**sorry it took so long to update I was caught up in some other things...but im back!!! ^.^ Mizuki's POV.**

____________________________________________________________________________

"Night Sano." i grumbled. I was on edge and I knew exactly what was the matter. I had started my period, and freaking out because Sano knew my secret.

I tossed and turned, not being able to find a comfortable position due to painful cramps. I didn't have anything to use to ease the pain, suddenly life got really hard. '_How am I supposed to go to class tomorrow? Ill bleed through my pants! I can't simply say I'm sick and then walk off campus. Why the hell did I have to forget to grab them?!_' I was having an internal war with myself. It was giving me a headache, on top of the pain I was already dealing with. "Ngh!!" a moan escaped my lips. My hands clutched my lower stomach as if in someway that would help.

"Mm!" I tried to keep quiet but the pain was almost unbearable. Curling up In a tight ball I crushed my pillow over my head to quiet my groans of pain. "Uh!" I sighed throwing the covers off of me and trying to silently climb down from the top bunk. I failed as I neared the bottom. My foot slipped, and I was sent crashing into the ground. I silently cursed as I stood up turning towards the bathroom.

"Nm? Ashiya? Are you awake?" Sano asked pulling back the curtain that hid him from sight.

"Yeah..." not turning around I continued slowly for the shower.

"What's wrong?" his voice was sincere, with a hint of worry to it.

"Uh..." I was scrambling for an excuse as to why I would be getting up In the middle of the night and taking a shower. "I...just don't feel very well." I sighed at my lame lying abilities.

"Do you think you need to see a doctor?" he was now sitting up staring at me intently.

"No...im okay..." I sighed again. "I'll feel better after I take a shower."

"Oh." I don't think he truly understood what I meant. "It's that time of month, huh?" he said diverting his eyes to the floor. I was wrong. He understood completely what I meant. My cheeks burned scarlet as I quickened my pace headed for the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me. '_Shit!!! He really does know my secret. I was hoping I could convince him otherwise. Ugh_' a sense of dread plagued my mind. So many things could go wrong now that he knew my secret. He obiviously won't become close friends with me. Heck it would be a miracle if he even wanted to be 'just' friends. '_Dammit, this is going to be the worst year!!_' I was silently moaning to myself.

That's when the worst thought of all hit. '_What if he rats me out?!?!?!?!?_' the stress of the situation was bringing on exhaustion very, very fast. I had to stop thinking about it or risk fainting. So as quickly as I could I shuffled to the shower and turned it on, stripping off my clothes, and letting the hot water act as a stress relief.

Touching my aching stomach I knew I wasn't going to make it through the night without something. Maybe I could run down the hall and see if Nakatsu and his roommate, Kayashima, had any Tylenol or Ibuprofen. Either would work. I shut off the water, dried off and threw my clothes on in a hurry to escape the aches that were starting to come back.

Dashing out of the bathroom, I didn't wait for Sano to ask where, or what I was doing. I ran out the door and down to Nakatsu's room. I was knocking on the door frantically, wiating for him to answer.

"Mm" he rubbed sleep out of his eyes as he pushed open the door. "M-Mizuki? .....what are you doing out at this hour? It 2 A.M.?"

"I uh.....I have a really bad headache and couldn't get to sleep." I was making up a lie as fast as I could. " so...I needed something to help but....um....Sano doesn't have any. So I was wondering if you had any I could use?"

"Uh yeah hang on...I'll go get it." with that he walked off leaving me alone in the door way. I pulled the door all the way open to find Kayashima lying In the middle of the floor with no shirt on.

"What the..." this was so unlike him. I walked up to his sleeping form to find that he had a beer can in his hand. He was drunk, also very unlike him. I was wandering what had driven him to drinking , when Nakatsu stepped back into the room. My eyes shifted from Kayashima's motionless body to Nakatu's tired face. I held a look of confusion on my face as he handed me the bottle of Tylenol. "What happened to him."

"Oh....uh that was mine. He must have thought it was something else and drank it by accident...don't worry he will be okay.

I was to tired to argue and the pain were starting to come back so I left with a "cover him up or he'll catch a cold. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye" he called after me.

Upon entering the room, Sano was sitting on the edge of his bed glaring at the floor. He was probably mad at me for running off. He eyes slowly lifted from the floor and landed on my face. They were tired and held an intense irritation in them. It was very unusual for Sano to show any emotion.

"Where were you??" he was letting the irritation seep into his tone.

____________________________________________________________________________

**okay that's where I'm going to stop. Sorry again for taking so long to update!!** **Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note~**

**kay. Here's the next chapter. ^.^ thanks for all the reviews. Sano's POV.**

____________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't understand why I was so irritated with her. She hadn't done anything wrong but I was mad. Just as I was about to get up and go get her she walked into the room. My eyes shifted from the floor to here face. "Where were you??" I didn't try to hide the irritation in my voice.

"I....was getting some Tylenol...." she said quietly. '_Why the hell am I so mad?_' I wanted to yell at her for no reason.

"Where?" I asked still staring at her.

"Fro-"

I cut her off. "Never mind, I don't care." '_I have to calm down._' I laid back down and faced the wall.

"Sano?" I could hear her inch towards the bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah....fine." I huffed. "Go back to sleep."

"O-okay." with that she climbed up to her bunk and settled in for the remainder of the night.

I on the other hand was having a lot of trouble sleeping. '_I want to be close to her. I want to tell her that she can't go and be with other guys._ _But who am I kidding, I barley know her. Heck she probably hates me._' I sighed out loud trying to release some of my mental stress.

"Sano?" she whispered form above me. "You still awake?"

"Yeah, why?" I thought she had fallen asleep long ago.

"Just wondering cause I can't sleep either....could we maybe talk for a little while?" I heard her sit up in bed hopefully. There was no way I could turn her down especially when I thought she might be mad at me.

"Yeah..." she climbed down the ladder and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked up at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm," her lips pursed in thought as her eyes wondered to the ceiling. "I don't know...."

"Uh....how many silblings do you have?" I asked trying to strt the conversation.

"One." she answered simply.

"...." so much for the small talk, she must have had something on her mind that she wanted to talk about, but was to afraid to say.

"Sano?" her eyes locked on my face for a second before moving to her pants.

"Hm?"

"About you.....knowing...you're not going to tell anyone are you?" her voice wavered threatening to go out.

"No, why would you think that?" unconsciously I reached for her hand.

"Well i...uh..." she broke off as soon as I touched her skin. "N-never mind.....just don't tell anyone kay?"

"I won't....but may I ask why it's so important?" she moved her hand a little pulling it from my touch, then swallowed hard.

"It's cause I.....I like someone that goes here...." her voice faded.

My heart skipped a beat. '_Who could she like? I bet it's Nakatsu!_' "Yeah, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks!!" she jumped from the edge of the bed and hugged me around the neck. Maybe we were better friends than I though.

"Welcome....and Ashiya?"

"Yeah?" she was still hugging me.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be here okay?"

"Really?!" I could feel her squeeze my neck harder, and as she did, I couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing her denim vest. Although her chest was small it still affected me. I needed to pull away if I wanted to keep control, but the thing was I didn't want to. So I hugged her back pulling her closer to my body, not caring if she tried to get away, which luckily she didn't.

We talked for a while longer until she started to yawn. "Maybe you should go to bed." I was reluctant to let her go though.

"No I'm fine, not tired at all." she said cheerfully.

"Okay, if you really think you're okay then...." before I even finished she had passed out on my pillow, snoring softly. "Not tired my ass." I mumbled. I was getting ready to pick her up when she turned over and slapped my chest with her arm. Halfway pinning me to the bed. I didn;t want to fight her. I wanted to stay like this, but I couldn't let her know that. As I tried to pull away she scooted closer to me, wrapping her arm tighter around my torso. I sighed laying back on the bed. I wasn't going to get any sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

**kay kay let me know what you thing ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note~**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. First my computer was dismantled, then I couldn't find my writing program, and then I had writers block for this story. Normal POV.**

When morning came, Sano had just fallen asleep. Quickly lapsing intounconsciousness. Not long after the alarm clock screeched, signaling them to get up for school. With Sano being unconscious Mizuki was the only one that heard it. She grumbled throwing the covers off of her, and sitting up. Thinking she was in her own bed she was confused when she hit her head. Her hand reached up automatically to try and sooth the pain, as her eyes wandered down to the bed. She looked to her left and saw Sano in a dead sleep, his chest falling and rising with even breaths. A small scream slipped form her lips, and her face overheated. '_I slept in the same bad as Sano last night?!?!?!_' her mind was reeling.

She brought her knees to her chest, when she felt something warm under her foot. She looked down hesitantly, and almost fainted at the sight. Beneath her feet was a small stain of blood. A loud scream ripped from her throat without her permission, and her cheeks flamed. Scrambling out of the bed, she ran to the middle of the room, not quiet sure what to do first. A frantic rapping at the door snapped her back to attention. Her eyes shot to Sano. He was still out cold. She quickly scrabbled over to the bed pulling the blanket up to hide the blood. Then turned back to the door, but stopped short. Her hands flew to her chest, confirming the fact that she didn't have her denim vest on. Turning away from the door once more she tried to find it. Then she realized that her pants also had blood on them.

'_There's no way in hell I'm answering the door like this!!_' she thought grudgingly to the door. The pestering knocking continued followed by a worried voice. "Sano?! Mizuki?! You okay?!" It was Nakatsu. '_Damn,_' she thought, her thoughts quickly became cluttered again.

"Uh, yeah we're fine." I said as convincingly as I could.

"Then what was that scream about?" he asked

I dug through the mess in my mind trying to come up with a good excuse. I blurted out the first thing that sounded plausible. "I saw a spider was all…" '_A spider?! Are you serious? Guys aren't supposed to be afraid of bugs!!!_' I mentally argued with myself for a minute.

"Kay…I don't hear Sano is he okay? Will you please open the door?" '_Why does he have to be so nosy, 'specially right now?_' she was quickly becoming stressed.

"He's fine, I'll wake him up. But you can't come in I'm changing." Again she said the first thing that made a good lie.

"Okay…well I guess I'll see you at school then." He said reluctantly pushing away from the door.

"No…" she paused. "Actually cold you tell them I won't be there today? I'm feeling a little under the weather."

"Oh, do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?" a little bit of hopefulness colored his tone.

"No I'll be fine here. I just need a little rest is all." Her voice was taking on and unpleasant tone the longer he stayed.

"Okay…" he said reluctantly again. She heard him walk off, and immediately she ran to the bed throwing the covers off.

"Sano! Sano wake up!" she hissed frantically, shaking him. He moaned swatting her hands and turning over. "Get up! I will pour cold water on you!" she threatened to no avail. She huffed as she crawled on the bed, squeezing between Sano and the wall. She placed her feet on him and pushed with all her might. He rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a quiet thud.

Instantly he shot into a sitting position and looked around. Finding no immediate danger his eyes wandered till they fell on Mizuki. She was crawling off the bed with a stressed look on her face. She tore off the sheet and wadded it up, throwing against the wall farthest from her.

Sano yawned rubbing his eyes tiredly. '_What a weird way to wake up._' he thought "hey Ashiya?" Mizuki jumped at his voice.

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered turning around slowly, a faint blush tinted her cheeks

"What did the sheet do to piss you off?" he knew the question sounded playful but he was truly curious. Her face turned a darker red as she looked at the ground.

"N-nothing…" she stuttered again, turning her head slightly to the side. '_She's so cute.'_ He thought inwardly.

"Why'd you throw it?" he yawned again, and decided he wasn't going to school today.

Mizuki blushed again, but didn't answer. Instead she walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She let the hot water sooth her ache muscles she scrubbed her hair and washed her body, but in the process she failed to realize she forgot to bring in an extra set of clothes to change into.

When she stepped out of the shower she grabbed a towel and began to dry off. She reached for the clothes that weren't there, she froze when she felt emptiness. She thought over her options quickly. Deciding it was best if Sano brought her the clothes, she cracked the bathroom door open slightly. "Sano?" no response. "Sano?" she tried a little louder. Still no response. Opening the door just enough to slip her head through, she found that Sano was passed out on the floor. Still in the same place he landed when Mizuki had pushed him off the bed.

She sighed clutching the towel tightly around her body before tiptoeing into the room. She squatted down in front of her bag and dug through it as quickly and quietly as she could. When she found what she needed she turned around, to find that Sano had his eyes open and was staring at her.

**Again I am so so so so so so so so so so (a thousand times) sorry for not updating sooner. I think I am back in the groove and should be updating a lot soon. I feel terrible for not updating for almost a mount. Ugh stupid me. Darn you writers block!!!! Anyways ignore my ranting. **


	11. Autho's Note

**I'm a terrible person huh? ;~; Back in the groove my ass =_= what was that like a year ago? Two? TT^TT I'm horrible! I haven't given up my stories I swear but I'm so out of it i think i might need to read the manga again to understand the characters O_O;; BLASPHEMY! I want to write on this I really do I just reread all of it and got inspired a little to continue writing...it's just like I said i need to read the manga again, just a little to better understand the characters! Let me just say SORRY DX and if you don't hate me then I might have a new chapter in the future...if you do well then this story will BURN! haha jk jk but I don't want to get your hopes up. It might take me a while because school sucks and my math teacher won't teach me anything so I'm behind TT^TT, buuuut I am inspired to write so I'll jot some notes down and hopefully update in the near future HOPEFULLY. And if you bother to read all this... I love you ;u; 3 Hopefully be updating soon 3**

**P.S. I am so sorry you had to put up with my younger stupidity. I.E. all those stupid spelling mistakes I made...and at one point I even change the POV in the middle of a chapter then changed it back like two sentences later O_O;; I'm surprised I am an AP English student after reading this...The bad part is, I don't feel like going back and changing all those mistakes =_= so I'm sorry. But hey I love you :D so it's cool. Right? :3**


End file.
